


Up For Bid

by Eveanyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, M/M, No Angst, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveanyn/pseuds/Eveanyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Dean to bid on him at a charity auction to get him out of responsibilities. Too bad Cas comes on stage before Sam.</p>
<p>(PWP. Pure smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Hello, my lovelies! We meet again. May I present to you a lovely piece of smut with just enough plot to have the story make sense. Because I promised [Habitatfordeanwinchester](http://archiveofourown.org/users/habitatfordeanwinchester/pseuds/habitatfordeanwinchester) I would, there is an Archer reference in every fic I write from here on out.
> 
> There will be a very quick second chapter to let you know what happened to Sam during the time Dean and Cas are getting it on.

“You _what_?”

“I need you to bid for a date with me.”

“Sammy, I’m not going on a fucking date with my brother.”

“I just need you to win the bid, Dean, that’s all! You don’t understand--practically _everyone_ who shows up at these things is well over sixty, and I can’t be stuck on a date with some handsy woman who wants to reenact her youth.”

“So all I need to do is show up and bid on you. What’s in it for me?”

“There’s free booze there, I’m paying for my bid, and I will buy you that new grill you’ve been eyeing.”

“...I can’t believe I’m saying this, but fine.”

 

o.O.o

 

Dean Winchester, winner of the Best Goddamned Brother Ever award, somehow found himself at a charity event thrown by Sam’s law firm, actually wearing a suit and tie on a Friday night, drinking freaking _champagne_ because they didn’t serve whiskey _,_ and waiting to bid on his brother so they could both get the hell out of there and get on with their lives.

Some god or other was feeling merciful that night, because the emcee, a short guy with shaggy brown hair, tapped on the microphone and got the auction underway soon after he arrived. Apparently all the associates had to put themselves up for bid, which explained why some of them looked like they were about to vomit on the stage.

Dean played on his phone and only glanced up as each person walked on the stage before he gave his attention back to Temple Run. He was getting really close to running five thousand meters without tripping.

Engrossed in the game, Dean barely paid attention as the sixth or seventh (maybe eighth?) associate was called up on stage.

Dean did his routine cursory glance, then stopped dead and stared again. The man up for bid was fucking _gorgeous_ , with dark hair, blue eyes, and I-don’t-give-a-shit stubble. His suit was obviously tailored to him, because _damn_ , he looked good in it. The guy was sex on legs. Watching him was worth losing his high score. Dean put his phone away.

“Next up is Castiel Novak, one of our finest associates. Let’s start the bidding at twenty-five dollars. Do I hear twenty-five? Twenty-five to the woman in the back. Do I hear forty?”

Dean gave a fleeting thought of an apology to Sam before he raised his hand. “Two fifty.”

The auctioneer barely paused. “Two hundred fifty dollars to the gentleman in the front. Do I have two hundred seventy-five?”

Dean stared at Castiel as the silence stretched on and the auctioneer brought his gavel down. “To the gentleman in the front for two hundred fifty dollars.”

Castiel came off the stage and walked towards him just as the auctioneer announced Sam. Dean caught Sam’s eye, nodded his head at Castiel, and shrugged with a _what can you do?_ grin on his face. Sam’s expression darkened, but Dean had already turned away and found himself staring into a pair of _very_ blue eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. “Dean Winchester.”

Castiel took his hand. “Castiel Novak. Are you the Dean who’s related to Sam?”

Dean cleared his throat guiltily. Sammy wasn’t going to be happy. “Uh, yeah, he’s my brother. I was supposed to bid on him tonight to help him out, but I couldn’t resist.” He winked.

Castiel gave him an appraising look before he jerked his head to the front table. “Well, I suggest you give them your money and we leave quickly then. I would not want to be caught here on Sam’s bad side. There’s a bar right off the lobby.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have a drink at my place?” He couldn’t help but give Cas a quick once-over.

“Like what you see?” Castiel’s single raised eyebrow was hot as fuck, especially when he licked his lips.

“Yeah,” Dean winked. “Enough that I paid two hundred and fifty bucks to make sure no one else got to spend the evening with you.”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

Dean leaned in close, his lips just brushing Cas’ ear. “I don’t know, Cas, you tell me.”

He could feel the heat coming off Cas as they stared at each other, lips only inches apart. “Why don’t we get out of here and find out?”

“Did you drive?”

Castiel shook his head. “I caught a ride with my brother, actually.”

“Well, I guess that means I get to introduce you to my baby.” Dean put his hand against Cas’ lower back and lead the way out, stopping only briefly so he could donate the extraordinary amount of money for a single date.

When they reached the Impala, Dean ran a loving hand over her. “She’s my pride and joy. Had to rebuild her practically from the ground up.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “She’s lovely. Does she actually drive anywhere, or do you live in the backseat and somehow miraculously have a mini-bar stashed in the glove box?”

Dean snorted. “Get in and I’ll show you what she can do. Unless you’d rather check out the backseat first?”

Castiel climbed in, glanced at the back seat, and pursed his lips. “While the idea of pounding into your ass here in the parking lot _is_ intriguing, I think we’d both like it a lot better if we waited until I had more room to take you apart.”

Dean felt a shiver run through his body as he drove towards his house. He’d been hoping the night would end this way as soon as Cas walked up to him, but he’d also figured it was a long shot. “So that’s how it’s gonna be, Cas?”

He didn’t notice that Castiel had scooted closer to him until he felt breath hot against his ear only a moment before Cas’ tongue was tracing along his jaw. “If you’d really like to fuck me instead, that won’t be a problem, I can assure you.”

His cock twitched at the thought of being buried in Cas’ tight ass. “Jesus Christ, I’m driving here.”

“Mmm.” Castiel ran his hand up along Dean’s thigh. “So does that mean you’d prefer to fuck my mouth?” He palmed Dean’s growing erection, and Dean couldn’t help but buck up into it. Castiel spent a few minutes teasing Dean until he was fully hard before he scooted back and undid Dean’s belt and zipper.

Cas bent down and rubbed his face against Dean’s cock, now only covered by his boxer-briefs. He looked up at Dean beneath thick lashes. “Would you like to know what my mouth on your cock feels like?”

Dean pulled into the garage and groaned. “God, yes. But you took too long to find out in the car.” He buried his hand in Cas’ hair and tugged him up for a kiss. It was hot, wet, and filthy. Castiel gasped into Dean’s mouth and sucked on his bottom lip before he pulled off with a pop.

“Then take me inside so I can fuck you.”

Dean moved quickly at that, and ushered Cas through the garage and up into his bedroom in record time. No sooner were they through the bedroom door than Dean found himself pinned against it with Cas’ hips holding him there. His hands were _everywhere_ , and before Dean knew it, his jacket, shirt, and tie were on the floor and his pants were around his ankles.

While Cas sucked on his neck, Dean managed to get Cas mostly undressed, too, before he pushed them both back towards the bed.

At the last minute Cas flipped them so Dean landed under him. He finished getting them both naked before he sucked at Dean’s collarbone. He moved slowly, rutting against him as he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth. Dean gasped at the sensation and bucked up into him, his hands firmly in Cas’ hair.  

When Cas moved lower to mouth at Dean’s hipbones, Dean gasped for an entirely different reason. Covering Castiel’s entire back and triceps was a pair of angel wings. The tattoo was done in black with shadings of deep blue around the edges. Individual feathers trailed down his arms to stop at his elbow. Dean couldn’t wait to run his tongue over every feather.

“Are you hiding any other gorgeous ink that I need to know about?” He bucked his hips when Cas took the tip of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. It had been too long since he’d had anyone near his cock except his own hand, and Cas had a mouth that looked sinfully perfect sucking on him. He only just refrained from shoving Cas’ head down onto his cock and fucking down his throat. They could save that for another time.

Cas pulled off with a pop and grinned. “I think you should do a thorough inspection to find out.”

Dean took Cas at his word and pushed him back on the bed. He roamed over Cas’ entire body with his lips and tongue, pausing to suck marks into his collarbone, hips, and stomach. He didn’t find any more tattoos on Castiel’s front, so he flipped him over.

He took a moment and ran his fingers along the arc of the wings, admiring the detail, then pressed his mouth in between Cas’ shoulder blades and worked his way down Cas’ spine, flicking out his tongue occasionally to elicit a shiver.

When he reached the divot in Cas’ lower back, he kissed his way around them and pulled Cas’ hips up until he was on his knees. Dean nipped his way down one ass cheek and then the other before he pulled them apart and admired the tight pucker nestled between them. He blew gently on it and smiled when Cas gasped.

“I think I’m going to have to give you a closer inspection.” He leaned forward and licked a stripe from the base of Cas’ balls all the way up to his hole. Cas arched his back and pushed himself back into Dean’s face, who gripped his hips tightly and went to town.

Dean’s cock twitched as he licked and sucked his way into Cas’ hole. He was aching—to bury himself into Cas or have Cas be buried in him, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that this was the single hottest night of his life, and they’d yet to actually have sex.

He pulled back to catch his breath. “So what’s it gonna be, Cas? You want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?”

Cas turned his head and gave Dean a gummy grin. His heart made a stupid leap. “Why does it have to be one or the other?”

“Oh, fuck, Cas, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Dean gestured towards the bedside table. “Lube’s in there.”

Cas crawled over to dig through the drawer—and Dean wasn’t ashamed to admit that he took an eyeful of that glorious ass while he did it—but it wasn’t the lube that Castiel pulled out.

Dean’s lacy black panties dangled from Castiel’s fingers. “So this is how you like to play, hmm?”

Heat flooded Dean’s face, and he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, though his cock gave a pleased twitch at the thought of Cas seeing him in his panties. “I, uh, I like it, yeah.”

A spark of something went through Cas’ eyes as they darkened. “I’d like to see you in them sometime. But not right now; we have more important things to do.” He tossed the panties back in and located the lube. “I want to watch you work yourself open.”

They settled themselves facing each other and lubed up their fingers. Dean hissed as his first finger went in, relishing the burn. He kept his eyes on Cas, who had his head thrown back as he worked his first finger all the way in. It was a glorious sight to see even one finger go into that tight hole, and he couldn’t wait until it was his cock disappearing inside of Cas.

“Jesus, Cas, you’re so fucking hot when you do that.” Dean pressed another finger inside of himself and felt around until he hit that hard nub. He pushed down onto his fingers to chase the sensation that tingled through his whole body.

“I could say the same thing. I was wondering what you’d look like all flushed and ready to be fucked almost from the minute I saw you. I have to say, you did not disappoint.”

Dean moaned at that and added a third finger. He was eager to be the first one fucked—Cas’ flushed cock was dripping pre-come and practically _begging_ to bury itself inside of him. “Gimme thirty seconds and I’ll be ready for you. Condoms are in that same drawer.”

Cas wormed his way to the edge of the bed again, fingers still fucking inside himself, and opened the drawer to fish out two condoms. He tossed one at Dean and ripped open the other one. He rolled it down onto himself and grinned wickedly at Dean. “Would you like to ride my cock, Dean?”

“Oh, _god, yes_.” Dean absolutely did _not_ pull his fingers out of himself so fast it hurt in order to scramble on all fours like an overeager puppy to get to Cas. He just really needed that cock inside him.

The sight of Cas laying on his pillows was one that made Dean feel inordinately happy. He situated himself, grabbed Cas’ cock, and slowly lowered himself down on it. Pushing past the first ring of muscle felt awesome, and it didn’t take Dean long before he was sitting all the way down on Cas’ hips, cock buried fully inside him. As he built up a slow rhythm, Cas grabbed his hips and fucked up into him every time he dropped back down.

“Jesus, Dean, how are you this tight?” Dean loved the look on Cas’ face, loved that he was the one who put it there.

“Come on, Cas, I’m not going to break. Fuck me. Fuck me until you come.”

Cas jackhammered into his ass so hard that Dean’s cock slapped against Cas’ stomach. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ torso and chanted his name, unable to form any other coherent words. Cas had found his prostate and managed to hit it each time he fucked up into him. Dean was about to black out from pleasure, but he held himself back. He couldn’t pass out until after he fucked Cas, too.

“Oh, fuck, Dean, I’m gonna come,” Cas warned, breath coming in gasps.

“Yeah, that’s right, baby,” Dean reached behind him to cup Castiel’s balls and roll them in his hand, “come for me. Just for me, Cas, come on.”

Cas let out a sharp _ah!_ and stilled. Dean could feel him pulsing inside of him, and he rocked his hips to help Cas ride it out.

When Cas slumped back against the pillows with a stupidly happy grin on his face, Dean pulled off of him, disposed of Cas’ condom for him, and grabbed the other one. He rolled it onto himself and lubed up. Cas lifted his knees up to his chest and Dean pushed slowly into him. He swore. Cas was the tightest fucking person he’d ever been inside.

With the thought that Cas maybe hadn’t bottomed in a while, Dean started a very slow pace, giving Cas plenty of time to adjust to Dean’s girth. He changed angles a couple of times, looking for that sweet spot. When Cas gasped and his cock gave a valiant twitch, he knew he’d found it.

Dean picked up the speed, hitting that spot on every thrust. When he looked down, he saw Cas’ cock filling back up, ready to go again. “Look how hard you’re getting just from my cock.” He fucked into Cas harder and reveled in the obscene wet slap of his balls against Cas’ ass. He loved watching his cock disappear inside Cas’ tight hole.

Cas reached a hand down and started jacking himself quickly. “My god, Dean, you feel so good.” He was out of breath, panting, and the sound of it went straight to Dean’s cock. He wanted to last longer than five or ten minutes, but he didn’t think that it was going to happen. Cas was too hot around him, too tight.

Dean felt his orgasm begin to spiral up from his belly. “You want me to wait for you to come, baby?”

Cas shook his head. “Fuck me until you come, then suck me off.”

Dean wasn’t about to turn down such a sensible request. He leaned forward and kissed Cas, licked hot inside his mouth while he sped up his thrusts and chased his orgasm. He moaned into Cas’ mouth when it hit him and continued to fuck Cas through it.

Still kissing Cas, Dean came down slowly until he felt Cas’ hand brush his belly and realized he still needed to come again. He pulled out as gently as he could, tied off the condom, and threw it towards the trash. Then he dove down and swallowed Cas' cock, taking it deep into his throat and swallowing. He pulled back up and licked and sucked around the head, then went all the way down again.

The taste of Castiel’s come in his mouth made him want more. He sucked on Cas’ head to milk every drop out of him that he could. Maybe he could get Cas to stay so he could suck him off again in the morning. He loved taking a soft cock into his mouth and working it to hardness, feeling the weight settle hot and heavy on his tongue because of his skill. Cas was already so responsive to him. He would be willing to suck Cas’ cock every day just to chase that pleasure.

Cas hissed when his head got too sensitive and Dean pulled off and climbed up to lay next to him. He kissed Cas gently, letting him taste his own come in Dean’s mouth. When he pulled back and saw the soft, relaxed look on Cas’ face, he smiled.

“You know,” he trailed his hand up and down Cas’ chest, “I’ve never done this thing completely sober before.”

“I’m not usually one to do this at all. It’s been years since I randomly went home with a man.”

That gave Dean pause. “So why me? I mean, why now?”

Cas gave an adorable, boyish smile. “Well, for one, you look good enough to eat and I wanted to find out what you tasted like. But I don’t feel as though we’re complete strangers—Sam actually talks about you all the time.”

Dean groaned. “We’re in bed, and we just had fucking _awesome_ sex. Please don’t bring up my brother while we’re still in bed.”

“My apologies.” Cas’ fingers brushed Dean’s dick. “I wouldn’t want to do anything that kept you from wanting to fuck me senseless again. But I feel obligated to tell you that you’ve been talked up enough that this,” he gestured between them, “has actually been a long time coming.”

He gave Cas a quick kiss, then went in for a deeper one. “Stay tonight. Let’s do this again. Like, _a lot_.”

Cas put on a (fake, Dean was pretty sure) worried face. “I’m not sure. Are you going to respect me in the morning since I put out on the first date?”

“You’ll have to give me lots of mornings to make up for it.” He flicked his finger across Cas’ nipple and drank in the gasp it elicited. “You calling this a date?”

“Well, if I didn’t, it would seem like my firm has pimped me out for the evening. It would be a shame to put that kind of black mark on their name.”

“Mmm,” Dean licked his way into Cas’ mouth, “it really would. So you’ll stay?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, I’ll stay.”

Dean grinned. “So, how about that drink?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile, at the auction…_

 

For some strange reason, Sam was nervous.

“All right, up next, Sam Winchester.” Gabriel Novak, senior partner, was the emcee for the evening. Sam had always noticed him from afar, had secretly crushed on him since he’d started working for the firm, but was in the unfortunate position of not being to do anything about it because, one: senior partner, and two: he’d never actually even met the guy.

Some guy motioned for him to go ahead. Sam walked out on stage and scanned the crowd, looking for Dean. He found him quickly and some of his nerves settled. But then Dean nodded to someone near him and gave him a stupid _what can you do?_ smile. Oh, shit. That meant Sam was in trouble. He was instantly pissed. He’d given Dean almost three hundred dollars in cash to help get him out of the stupid auction, and Dean had blown however much on—

Castiel.

Well, he was still pissed, but Sam’s anger went from boiling rage down to a simmer. He’d been talking Dean up to Cas for months in hopes that they’d hit it off when they met. He stared after them as they walked up to the front table and Dean handed the majority of his cash to the guy sitting there. Dean was going to pay him back every dollar.

Sam was brought back to his own predicament when the same guy who told him when to go out on stage snapped his fingers and pointed to the center of the stage. Nerves coming back full-force, he sheepishly took his place on the taped red ‘X’ and looked at Gabe nervously.

Gabriel stared at Sam, who shifted uncomfortably and wondered what he was doing wrong and why hadn’t Gabe started the bidding?

Gabe gave him a couple of once-overs before he shook his head and said into the mic, “Sorry, folks, this one’s not up for bid. Sam, if you could just exit stage right for me. There will be a short intermission, and we’ll be back with someone else as your emcee.”

Gabe jerked his head, motioning for Sam to go back into the wings, and Sam followed, confused.

When he walked backstage, Gabe was talking to someone on staff, so he stood there, unsure of what to do with his hands. Eventually he just put them in his pockets and waited.

After an anxious eternity, Gabriel was done talking and walked back towards him.

“Mr. Novak, I’m not quite sure what I’ve done wrong, but—”

“Quiet, kiddo. You haven’t done anything wrong. And call me Gabe.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows.

Sam frowned. “If I didn’t do anything wrong, then why did you do that?” He gestured back towards the stage. Nothing about the situation made sense.

Gabe looped his arm around Sam’s and started walking, which left Sam with no choice but to follow. “Tall drink of water like you? Those cougars would eat you alive out there. Granted, we probably could’ve gotten about five hundred out of you, but no way was I letting them get their hands on you.”

“Uh, thanks?” That still didn’t explain a lot.

“You can thank me by coming to dinner with me, Samoose.”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. “Listen, Mr. Novak—”

“Gabe.”

“—Gabe, I’m flattered. I really, truly am.” And he was. The noticing from afar that Sam had done involved a lot of time staring at Gabe during company-wide meetings and trying to come up with accurate descriptions of his eye color. And his ass. “But I can’t do something that my job depends on—”

“Whoa, kiddo, slow down! I’m not trying to put your job on the line. Hell, I don’t even think I could if I wanted to, but that’s beside the point. The point is, you’re a goddamn gorgeous piece of work, and I’d like to take you to dinner. I can’t take you to dinner if some sexually adventurous older woman gets her paws on you.”

Sam considered. “So you’re willing to let five hundred dollars _not_ go to charity so you can get a date with me?”

Gabe patted his arm and got them walking again. “Please. I’ll donate a thousand dollars to them if it means I get to do _half_ , nay, _a quarter_ of the nasty things I’ve been thinking about since well before I knew your name.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you’ve noticed me before?”

They’d reached Gabriel’s car. Gabe leaned against the driver’s side door and crossed his arms, a smirk on his lips. “Hells, yeah! What, you think I could walk around the office every day and _not_ notice you?”

Well, that changed things. Gabe was already leaning against the car, so it didn’t take much for Sam to take a hold of Gabriel’s wrists and move them out of the way so he could press himself against Gabe, bury his hands in his wavy locks, and kiss him.

Gabriel responded immediately and cupped both hands around Sam’s neck for leverage. When he licked inside Gabe’s mouth, Sam tasted chocolate. He wanted more. Much more.

“Dinner, you said?” Sam moved on to Gabe’s jaw and pressed kisses along it. He huffed a breath when Gabe rolled his hips into his. Sam crowded closer to Gabe. “Or we could just skip dinner and get straight to the good stuff.”

Gabe nodded frantically and captured Sam’s mouth again. “Hop in, kiddo. I’m going to climb you like a fucking tree.”

 

 

o.O.o

 

“ _DEAN!_ ” The door slammed downstairs and startled Dean and Cas out of sleep. They were both naked, and Dean was wrapped around Cas, arms and legs entwined and morning wood pressed up against Cas’ hip.

He quickly disentangled himself and got out of bed to pull on a pair of sweatpants before Sam could get to his room. Cas, apparently not a morning person, pulled the covers up until just his (unbelievably sexy) mop of hair was sticking out.

“Not gonna come to my rescue, Cas?”

“You deal with it and come back to bed. I’ll blow you when you get back if you’re quick,” was the muffled reply.

Dean sighed, and had only just grabbed for a t-shirt when the door swung open, a towering, trying-to-be-menacing Sam in the doorway.

With a jerk of his head towards Castiel by way of explanation, Dean herded Sam back downstairs, t-shirt still in hand. He yelped when he reached the landing and brought his shirt up to cover his nipples from the strange man standing in his kitchen, apparently making coffee.

Actually, the strange man looked a lot like the emcee from last night.

“What the fuck is going on, Sam?” He pulled on his shirt quickly.

“You don’t think that _I_ should be the one asking questions, Dean? Come on, you completely screwed me over last night! Aren’t you the least bit sorry?”

Dean stifled a grin. “Well, I mean, enough that I’ll pay you back.”

“You’re damned right you’re going to pay me back!”

“It was totally worth it, though, Sam, let me tell you.”

Sam’s face twisted into a moue of disgust. “Really, Dean?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “All right, Mr. Acts All Innocent And Betrayed, if things went so shitty last night, who the hell is this guy and why is he in my house?”

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it without speaking.

The guy raised a hand in a wave. “Good morning to you, too, Dean-o! I hear you banged my baby bro last night. Is he as much a stick in the mud between the sheets as he is out of them? Wait, no, don’t tell me. But I can sure tell you what _your_ brother is like—”

“Enough, Gabe!” Sam … blushed? Did Sam blush? Was that a thing?

Dean raised his hand to signal he needed a moment. He looked between them, then pointed at ‘Gabe’. “You’re Cas’ brother?” The guy nodded. “And you’re the one who won the bid on Sam, I’m assuming?”

“Funny story, that,” Gabe said. The coffee maker beeped and he poured four cups. “I didn’t have the heart to let Sammy-boy be put up for auction, so I did the dutiful thing and took him home and rode him like a bucking bronco.”

“Oh, god, come on! That’s my brother!”

Gabe waggled his eyebrows. “Well, let me tell you, Dean-o, you’re missing out.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered. A thought occurred to him. “Wait, so Sam, you never actually went up for auction? Then why the fuck are you pissed at me?”

“Because, Dean, it’s the principle of the thing!”

“Oh, give me a break.”

“No! You said you would do something for me—”

“And I think you can let it go that for the first time _ever_ I didn’t come through for you, and that something incredible happened for me, and you can just be happy for me, all right?”

“Well, I knew I was a good lay, but I didn’t know you’d call me ‘incredible’.” Dean spun around to find Cas in a borrowed pair of sweatpants and his old Van Halen t-shirt. It was a very sexy look that he couldn’t wait to peel Cas out of later.

Cas barely batted an eyelash at finding his brother standing in Dean’s kitchen. He brushed past Gabe to pick up a cup of coffee, took a gulp, then walked back over to Dean and buried his face in Dean’s chest. “You were supposed to come back to bed.” If Dean had enjoyed the confident, sexy, forward Castiel, that guy had nothing on sleepy, grumpy Cas.

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Cas’ head and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to jostle the coffee mug. “Sorry. Things got a little more—weird—than anticipated.”

They stood in an awkward silence for a minute (at least Dean had won the argument by default) until Gabe finished his coffee and set the mug in the sink. “Well, Samsquatch, we should probably let these two make the beast with two backs and skedaddle. I owe you breakfast and a blowjob.”

Sam and Dean both groaned in embarrassment. Dean pointed towards the door. “Out of my house. Out.”  

With another eyebrow waggle from Gabe and a surly look from Sam (maybe he hadn’t won the argument fully after all, but Dean was determined to come out on top), Dean and Cas found themselves alone again.

Dean took the coffee mug from Cas and set it on the counter. “You heard the man,” he said, and pulled Castiel into a heated kiss, morning breath be damned, “it’s time for you to fuck me again.”

Grumpy Cas faded and his eyes grew darker. “Will you wear the panties?”

“Baby, I’ll wear whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://eveanyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
